Fear
by ericaj318
Summary: This is a one shot from the season 3 finale. HR centric.


Ren Wilson was sitting in her home on Earth 19 wondering for the millionth time where HR went and if he'd ever come back. She hadn't been able to get any vibes from him but she didn't believe what her sister Gypsy said about his death. As she sat on their couch, reading one of HR's books and remembering him, she suddenly felt a sharp stabbing through her back all the way to her abdomen.

She gasped for air as a vision swirled in front of her showing HR getting stabbed by a monstrous looking creature. As the vision disappeared, she caught her breath before she thought about what Gypsy had told her. She had said he was on Earth 1 and that's where she killed him.

Ren hadn't used her powers since the day HR had disappeared but she focused all her energy on opening a portal. Once it appeared, she jumped through it and landed on a set of concrete stairs where she saw HR in the arms of the Flash.

"HR!" she yelled as she rushed over and got down on her knees at his side, pulling him into her arms.

"Who are you?" the Flash asked, his voice filled with confusion.

Ren looked up at him, "I'm Ren. I was his girlfriend back on our Earth but he vanished one day. My sister said she killed him but I never believed it."

"Gypsy is your sister?" the Flash asked, noticing the resemblance. This girl had much lighter skin but their hair and eyes gave it away.

"Yes," she replied before looking back down at HR, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, "Why did you leave?" she asked, her heart shattering as she thought back to the moment when he vanished from her life for no reason.

HR gasped before replying, "I realized I loved you and that scared the hell out of me," he choked out before trying to continue, "These people were looking for a Harrison Wells and they had coffee," he tried to laugh as he said the last part.

Ren shook her head, "You could have just told me you were scared. I would have backed off. I just thought we were in a good place to move forward in the relationship," she replied as she looked down at the wound, "This is going to hurt," she prefaced causing HR to close his eyes in anticipation.

Team Flash looked on as Ren placed her hand above HR's wound and closed her eyes. A beam of silver light appeared from her palm before going down to HR's abdomen. Ren could feel her strength leaving her as he was healing. Moments later, Ren was on her side on the stairs and HR was sitting up, healed.

"She can heal people with powers?" the Flash asked.

HR smiled as he looked down at her, the woman he'd run from who had jumped 18 Earths to save his life even after he'd hurt her, and replied, "Her sister takes life and she can give it. There's a delicate balance to her work but since Gypsy claimed to have killed me, Ren can give me life back if the crime was thrown out." HR scooped her into his arms, realizing he'd had nothing to fear when he'd left but he also knew he could never go back to Earth 19 because to them, he no longer existed.

"That's insane but we need to get back to STAR Labs before Savitar realizes he failed," the Flash replied as Iris walked onto the scene, her eyes stained with tears from thinking HR had sacrificed himself for her. The Flash ran to her and embraced her before they went back to the lab to regroup.

HR took Ren down to the bunk area and laid her down so she could regain her strength. Once she woke, she called out for him.

"I'm right here," he replied as he walked back to her side, laying his drumsticks down on the bedside table.

"Thank god you're ok," she replied, "I was worried I'd never see you again and I couldn't ever get a sense of where you were until you were stabbed."

"Thank you for coming but things are even more complicated then when I left because I can't go back there," he replied as he brushed one of her curls out of her face.

"I know but if they'll have me," Ren began, "I'd like to stay here. Well, that is….if you want me here."

HR felt his eyes begin to tear up as he thought about the fact that he almost lost her a few hours earlier and he'd taken advantage of her by leaving. "You deserve better then me," he said, looking away, "I left you without any explanation because I was scared of how much I love you. I can't promise that won't happen again. And you still saved me which is too much," he admitted.

"HR, I've known you for many years and I know how you feel about emotions you can't control. I can forgive you for leaving but I can't forgive you for pushing me away now when I'm here for you," she revealed, feeling vulnerable.

HR looked at her, his face showing surprise, "You can still love me?"

"I wish I could stop but I can't," she whispered.

HR's lips curled into a victorious smile before he leaned forward and placed his lips to hers, laying her back onto the bed.


End file.
